


New Tricks

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'Discovering a new...' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Discovering a new...' at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.

"What are you..." Harry trailed off into a series of whimpers and moans.

Sirius chuckled then spread Harry's arsecheeks wider and licked across his hole again. 

When Harry was squirming, rubbing his cock against the sheets beneath him, Sirius pointed his tongue and pressed it inside. 

"Fuck!" Harry said, gasping. "Please, Sirius!"

Sirius gripped Harry's hips tightly and buried his face in his arse, licking and probing the tender flesh, his stubbled cheeks rough between Harry's smooth ones.

In no time, Harry stiffened and came.

Ah, youth.

"Next time," Sirius whispered in his ear, "you'll come on my cock alone."


End file.
